


Mistake

by tveckling



Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Probably pre-show who knows, Someone dare try to mess with sobbs, it won't end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: "Who the hell did this to you?"





	Mistake

“Who the hell did this to you?” Despite his words Samuel’s voice was low, almost calm in its blankness. His jaw kept working, words or curses or furious screams wanting to claw their way out, but his fingers were ever so gentle as they moved across Cobbs’ damaged skin. Blood was easily washed away, but the wounds it had covered couldn’t be erased as quickly. 

Cobbs’ eyes sparkled, the small smile on his face betraying nothing but fondness as he turned his head to press his lips against Samuel’s fingers. Despite his battered state he acted like he moved as unhindered as always; his only allowance was the slowness with which he moved. “Some miscreants too poorly paid for their efforts, I would assume,” he said, thoughtfully. 

Samuel frowned, staring down at Cobbs like he tried to burn away his wounds with his sheer will. “And who would be so brazen as to pay some hooligans to- to do _this_?”

“That’s the question we both so desire to know.” Cobbs’ smile widened, his glee not diminishing a moment even as a cut on his lip broke and a drop of blood ran from it. He noticed how Samuel’s face fell, however, and his smile softened as he wiped away the drop with his thumb. “There’s no need to worry about it, Mr. Grant, I didn’t walk away empty-handed. Although, now that I think about it, I suppose I was the only one who walked away.” He chuckled, softly, his mirth barely more than huffs of air. 

“What did you find out?” 

“A name. Of a middle-man, as it appears our mystery man doesn’t want to be seen with hired grunts. I’m thinking a little visit tomorrow would be a rather marvelous idea.” 

The sheer delight that spread across Cobbs’ face at the prospect would have made any other person nervous, would have made whoever he was smiling at back away, but Samuel loved every part of him. There was nothing he could do that would make Samuel desert him. And that was part of the reason why Cobbs loved him back, why he would do whatever Samuel asked of him and more. 

The outrage Samuel showed at his latest idea only endeared him to Cobbs. 

“What? No, you can’t! You have wounds that needs to be taken care of; I will not have you walk into a possibly dangerous situation when you’re vulnerable like this.”

Cobbs let out his breath through his nose, tilting his head with a fond smile as he watched Samuel pace. “We need to move quickly or we lose the advantage we have right now.”

“But it doesn’t need to be you,” Samuel insisted. “I’ll send some other men. I want you to be resting and healing!”

“But, Mr. Grant, I need to be the one to ask the questions,” Cobbs said, as soft as Samuel was frustrated. Folding his hands he offered, “I can take some of the men with me when I go, and let them handle any bodily work that arises. Would that be agreeable?”

Samuel stopped, looking at him with torn expression before rubbing his face as he all but collapsed against his desk. “Fine. Fine, that’s- that will be agreeable.”

Cobbs moved out of the chair and walked over to Samuel, taking his hands. As Samuel looked up with a frankly desolate face Cobbs leaned forward and pressed his lips against the corner of Samuel’s mouth. “I thank you for worrying, Mr. Grant, but you needn’t be. This unknown foe thinks to strike against you through me, so we must quickly teach them, and any others who might be watching, that you are untouchable in any way.”

Samuel sighed but squeezed Cobbs’ hands. “Will you at least promise to rest once this ordeal is over with?”

Cobbs’ smile widened again. “I will do anything you wish me to.”

Finally Samuel cracked a smile, however small. “Good.”


End file.
